


Body Language

by Funkspiel



Series: A Collection of Odd Events (Tumblr Requests) [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Didn't Know He Was A Sub!Graves, Dom!Newt, Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Nipple Play, Virgin Graves, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: “I’ve hardly changed my mind, Percival,” Newt said into the open sigh of his lips, eyes keen and intelligent and unending. “I’m just trying to decide how I’m going to ravish you. You only lose your virginity once, after all. I want you to remember it.”ORVirgin!Graves being quite insecure and Newt softly laying him down on the bed, pampering him with soft kisses all over, worshiping him until he takes Graves' cock in his mouth and Graves comes with a cry.





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



Newt had once told Graves that after years of working with creatures, body language had become quite an important part of the way Newt communicated. It had been something Graves had had to learn to navigate himself. Sometimes he would say one thing and subconsciously, his body would say another – and it would confuse Newt. It was something he was still working on, to be honest. Learning how to be honest in the connection between his words and his figure. Learning how to control the subconscious machinations of his body.

But Newt wasn’t lying when he said he primarily responded to body language before verbal communication. He could see it in the way that Newt shrank himself when Graves spoke passionately about something – his own shoulders automatically growing broad and his back straight, predatory and confident. And in response, Newt would show submission. He’d show calmness in the face of Graves’ anxiety and kindness in the moments where Graves’ mind got lost in the trauma of his captivity, shoulders hunched and eyes distant. He primarily operated off of body language.

So when they finally found themselves in the bedroom, Graves should have known better.

But he couldn’t get his mind off the shame of being a man of his age and a virgin. He couldn’t stop worrying about whether or not he’d be good, inexperienced as he was. If he’d bore Newt. If it’d hurt, what to expect…

Lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn’t even give his body language a second thought. He didn’t think about how the trembling of his hands as he loosened his tie might draw Newt’s eye. Or how his inability to look the young man’s way, let alone hold his gaze, might make Newt stand taller in response – towering. That Newt might take his hunched shoulders as submission. That of no real intent of his own, he might feed off that body language and automatically fill the role that Percival was not.

Hunter. Predator. Alpha.

Graves didn’t realize it until he finally pulled his tie free with a whisper of fabric and turned to look at Newt – only to stop, frozen, when he saw the keen, focused look in the man’s eye. He swallowed.

“Well…How does this normally begin?” Graves asked, hands clenched around his tie to cease their trembling as he tried to bury himself in a behavior more comfortable and ordinary – direction, plans, order. But when Newt merely continued to stare at him, Graves couldn’t help but feel a flood of doubt burn through his veins. How could he think Newt would want him. Old and inexperienced. Out of his depth. He shook his head and looked away as he set the tie aside. “Unless you’ve changed your mind? I-I would understand, if you did. I’m hardly–”

“Changed my mind?” Newt rumbled suddenly, making Graves jump. Which he promptly internally cursed himself. He wasn’t a schoolboy, for Merlin’s sake. What the hell was wrong with him? He looked up just as Newt’s approach caught his eye, and felt himself go stock-still. The typically bumbling magizoologist was approaching him with the liquid grace of a large cat. He was using every inch of his height for once, too – reminding Graves of just who was taller between them. He felt pinned beneath the feral weight of Newt’s eyes, and even when the man encroached upon his space – their lips a mere breath apart – Graves found he couldn’t move.

“N-Newt,” he gasped. “What?”

“I’ve hardly changed my mind, Percival,” Newt said into the open sigh of his lips, eyes keen and intelligent and unending. “I’m just trying to decide how I’m going to ravish you. You only lose your virginity once, after all. I want you to remember it.”

Graves’ felt his breath catch in his throat, eyes wide as he stared Newt down. Part of him wanted to run. Part of him didn’t like this dynamic that had suddenly built between them. He wasn’t the meek one. He wasn’t the type to stand back and let someone corner him. It was he that took the lead. It was he that took charge. People looked to him for strength, for confidence, for direction.

But…

Part of him _wanted_ it. Part of him liked not having to be the one in control all the time. He hadn’t even realized how tensely he had been holding himself in his everyday life until this moment – until Newt unraveled his carefully constructed control one growling word at a time. He swallowed.

“I want to show you what it feels like to have a hot mouth swallow around your cock. I want you to feel what it’s like to be licked open and ready. I want to pull songs from your throat with just my fingers,” Newt said, closing the tiny gap between them until their lips were brushing as they spoke – his hard on a hot and heavy weight pressing into Graves’ hip. “I want to show you what it feels like to be milked from your prostate alone. I want to see if I can tip you over the edge without ever once touching your cock. I want to pull you apart, one sigh – one moan – one kiss at a time until you’re a trembling pile of a man beneath me. Unable to speak. Unable to even focus your eyes. I want to do all these things for you, Percival,” he said, drinking in Graves’ quickening breath and shocked whimpers. “But I won’t unless that’s what you want, too.”

His pants felt too tight. He couldn’t breathe deep enough. Couldn’t cool down. His skin felt alive. It was all overwhelming and addicting.

Graves pressed his hips a little more firmly into Newt’s.

“Show me.”

The kiss he had expected – rough and filled with teeth and eager.

Hands beneath the cheeks of his ass, grapping and _lifting_ him up, not so much.

He gasped into the kiss, eyes wide as Newt wound Graves’ legs around his waist and walked them to the bed. With a gentleness that betrayed Newt’s hungry body language, he laid Graves down into the bed – easing him into the sheets as though he were something precious to be unwrapped slowly. Graves blinked – disoriented and at a loss for what was happening.

And when Newt did not immediately follow him down and join him, Graves subconsciously melted a little further into the bed, suddenly feeling small beneath the hunger of Newt’s eyes.

“Newt?”

“Ssh,” Newt said, shushing him with a finger as he lowered himself slowly unto the bed one knee at a time, straddling Graves’ calves. “I want to remember this, the way you look right now. Swollen lips and flushed cheeks. _Beautiful_.”

Graves didn’t even get a second to fathom how to respond to that before Newt was crawling up the line of his body and straddling his hips. Deft, scared fingers began to unbutton first his vest, then his dress shirt – pulling the fabric aside a little more with each button conquered only to bend down and kiss the skin it revealed each time.

“How many have seen you like this?” Newt asked, pausing to lave his tongue along the hard plane of Graves’ stomach.

“J-just you,” Graves said, hands clenched in the sheets as Newt finally parted his shirt completely, exposing his torso in full.

“You’ve cheated the world of something splendid, Percival,” Newt said as he leaned up to capture Graves’ lips again – one hand on the man’s waist while the other brushed his nipple, making the man whimper from the new sensation.

“Sensitive. This will be fun,” Newt said, smiling into Graves’ mouth before traveling south once more. He looked up at Graves with an innocent little smile before he let his tongue drape slowly down and flicked the little nub. Graves tried to catch his gasp and failed, making Newt smile all the more.

“Lovely,” Newt praised, eyes on him. “Make more of those gorgeous sounds for me.”

“Newt, I— _ah_ ,” Graves’ words bit off into long, surprised moan as Newt sucked the little nub into his mouth – teasing with his teeth and his tongue and the suction of his cheeks. Enjoying the way Graves’ helplessly writhed beneath him, overwhelmed by the new sensation and unsure of whether to escape or press into him for more.

Mercy Lewis, he didn’t know he could get this hard just from someone sucking his nipples. He didn’t know they’d be so sensitive. That’d it feel like _this_. And just when he thought he was getting a good grasp on the situation, Newt deftly rose one hand to gently tweak the other. Graves threw his head back against the sheets and let out a little shout as he ground his hips up and into Newt – unable to control the way they jerked and humped against the man in little spasms.

“Beautiful,” Newt said, releasing his nipple before giving it a chaste little peck. “Absolutely stunning. I knew you would be quite the sight, Percival – but _this_ …”

Graves looked at him through the squint of one eye, overwhelmed.

“Perfect,” Newt whispered.

And then there were hands at his waistband, unbuttoning his expensive trousers and yanking them down with his briefs in quick little jerks until they were a tangled mess on the floor – leaving Percival in his haphazardly opened shirt and vest, and his long socks and garters.

Newt repositioned them so that he had one of Graves’ long, lean legs on either side of his waist before he let his hands trail up his thighs reverently, fingertips just barely ghosting over his skin, before landing finally at his hips – thumbs brushing against the gorgeous jut of the auror’s hip bones.

Newt chuckled when those hips bounced in his hands, eager and seeking out contact. He kissed Graves’ hip and spoke into his skin.

“Ssh, I’ve got you.”

And then he moved an inch closer to Graves’ crotch and kissed the skin there, too. Gentle and worshipful.

“I’m going to make you see stars, Percival,” he promised, then kissed another inch closer. “And every moan you make,” a kiss, “Every shiver I pull from you,” another, “I will cherish.”

And then he stopped, mouth hovering above the aching hard line of Graves’ prick – swollen and flush and leaking copiously onto his stomach. He kept his gaze on Graves, then smiled –

And took his length down to the root.

Graves wailed so loudly, he threw a hand to his mouth in shock – teeth deep in a knuckle to calm himself.

He didn’t see it when Newt gave him a reproachful look or when Newt raised one hand to cast a spell and force Graves’ hands back to his sides – bound to the sheets with magic. But he did hear him when he popped off the auror’s length with a wet sound and gently kissed its bobbing tip.

“None of that, Percival,” he said, hands moving to caress Graves’ bound ones. “I want to hear you.”

“Please,” Graves keened, embarrassed. “I-I can’t… I can’t…”

“I know,” Newt said, smiling. “That’s the point. This is new, Percival. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Just let yourself feel it. Let me show you.”

And before Graves could say anything else, his length was slipping down Newt’s throat again.

“Newt, _please_ ,” but that too cut into a keen – high and whiny and embarrassing. Graves tossed his head this way and that, trying to hide his face into the bedding. But no matter how he writhed, he couldn’t escape himself or the noises Newt kept pulling from his throat – loud and wanton and uncontrollable.

When Newt hummed around him, he shouted, head back and eyes pinched closed.

When Newt _swallowed_ around him, he thought he died.

He clawed at the sheets. He tried to thrust into Newt, but Newt just held him down by the hips. He tried to stop himself from making noise, but Newt just found new ways to make him sing. He clenched his teeth, his skin alive with a feeling he had never felt before. Amped up and overcharged and burning. He felt like he might explode at any moment. Too full of sensations and touches and kisses and attention. His balls clenched up and he moaned raggedly.

“Newt, I’m going to,” he whimpered, _“I_ _need to_. _”_

He tried to warn him. But one look down and he knew Newt wasn’t going to pull away. That nearly made him come right then and there.

But ultimately it was the finger that suddenly pet his entrance – abrupt and unexpected and pressing innocently – that finally pushed him over the edge. His vision went white. He screamed, but couldn’t hear it.

He had touched himself, yes. He had brought himself to orgasm before, late in his bed or in the sanctuary of his shower. But it didn’t come close to comparing to the feeling of hot suction and a wet tongue pulling it from him like a force of nature.

When he came back to himself, Newt was spooning him and praising him and whispering gentle words into his skin between soft kisses. The magizoologist was still clothed by comparison, and somewhere Graves thought he might be embarrassed by that – but he was too blissed out to care.

He did, however, care about reciprocation. With a trembling hand, exhausted but determined, he reached down to brush against Newt’s crotch only for the man to grab his wrist firmly but kindly, bring it up to his lips and kiss its tender underside.

“Don’t worry,” he said, eyes on Graves – still predatory and confident and devouring. “There’ll be plenty of time for that in the morning.”

Graves was never normally the little spoon, but he allowed it. It felt nice, to be held. To know someone else was watching his back. He tucked his head into the pillows and enjoyed the feeling of arms around his waist and gentle kisses at his shoulders – easing him down to sleep.


End file.
